


Bruce's Proposal

by Brucewaynee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Wonderbat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucewaynee/pseuds/Brucewaynee
Summary: Bruce learns to love





	1. Who is She?

'No relationships, no distractions, the mission comes first.'

These were the things that Bruce instilled into himself, and his Robins. And for a very long time, that's how he lived. Sure, Bruce Wayne always had beautiful arm candy. Even in-home interviews, there was always a woman with a dress too small, or top too loose, canoodling with him. Bruce knew how to work a camera. The women in public, were wealthy women that was 'shipped' with him. The other women, were handsomely overpayed escorts, just fueling his playboy image. Even when Bruce would 'get drunk' in public, it was just a rouse. Alfred taught him to replace vodka with water, and the darker drinks with iced tea, with none the wiser. He was calculating, untrusting, cold, and distant.

'No distractions, no emotions, no relationships, the mission always comes first.'

Again and again, this was the mantra he would say to himself, almost like a code to live by. The Code of Batman. Gotham's silent guardian. He was always there when you needed him, but nobody was ever there for him. That's the way he liked it. This lifestyle kept him focused, stable. Besides, who would understand him? A man who played in the darkness, who walked the ledge of the abyss each night, and returning barely alive. But how could he know he'd fall so completely in love with someone, to where he went out of his way to make her smile each and every single day?


	2. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce falls in love

It first started when a strange woman made her presence known in a public way. She was very distracting, but how could she not? She was as the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. And on top of that, she was bold, courageous, dominant. She radiated power and confidence, the kind of confidence that was both attractive and intimidating.


End file.
